gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tattoo Parlors
, GTA V.]] Tattoo Parlors are facilities in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, where the player can include tattoos on their player character, and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, where the player can only work for the parlors. 3D Universe GTA San Andreas In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, much like the haircuts, tattoos increase the player's respect from fellow Grove Street Families members as well as sex appeal from girlfriends. There's four tattoo parlors overall, in the game. Players can only apply tattoos to their player character's upper body, but have the option of picking any one of its multiple parts, including the upper and lower parts of their arms, the upper and lower parts of their backs, the left and right chest, and the stomach. Players can also remove existing tattoos at the tattoo parlors. Individually, a tattoo can only increase the player's respect or sex appeal by a maximum of 3%, thus requiring the player purchase multiple tattoos in order to witness any significant changes. The range of available tattoos depends on the city the player in. The Idlewood and El Corona parlors offer the same selections of tattoos, while Hemlock Tattoo and the Redsands East parlor offer different sets of tattoos each. Prices for tattoos range from a low of $25 to a high of $720, while removal of each tattoo costs $400. Unusually, some of Redsands East parlor's tattoos are not priced at a figure that is divisible to 5, unlike the other three parlors, leading to the notion that the parlor is actually overpricing; comparisons at GTA-SanAndreas.com imply its pricing is 20% higher than in the rest of the state. Tattoo Range Locations Tattoos-GTASA-Idlewood-exterior.jpg|Tattoo Parlor in Idlewood, Los Santos. Tattoos-GTASA-ElCorona-exterior.jpg|Tattoo Parlor in El Corona, Los Santos. HemlockTattoo-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Hemlock Tattoo in Hashbury, San Fierro. Tattoo-GTASA-RedsandsEast-exterior.jpg|Redsands East Tattoo in Las Venturas. In the original PlayStation 2 version of GTA San Andreas, Hemlock Tattoo is inaccessible to the player, resulting in the player having no access to the parlor's unique selection of tattoos. This glitch was rectified in subsequent versions of the game, including the Greatest Hits and Platinum Edition versions of the game, as well as the PC versions. HD Universe GTA Chinatown Wars In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, unlike in GTA San Andreas, the player cannot personally receive tattoos. Instead, they work for the parlors, applying tattoos to others with the Nintendo DS/iOS/Android touchscreen. A rating is given after each tattoo, depending on how closely the player matches the given pattern. The player may continue to give tattoos until the allotted time has expired, or they perform too poorly on the tattoos. Depending of how many tattoos the player can complete before the time expires, a different medal will be awarded, bronze medal for 10 tattoos, silver medal for 15 tattoos and gold medal for 20 tattoos. This feature is first introduced in the mission Recruitment Drive, in which Huang Lee tattoos a Triad Rookie as part of this mission. After this, he may work at the parlor anytime. GTA V Tattoo Parlors reappear in Grand Theft Auto V. They become available after completing the mission Mr. Philips. As with clothing and haircuts, each player character has their own specific set of tattoos to choose from. Tattoos are available for the characters' torso, head, both arms and both legs. Tattoos are also removable (free of charge) by clicking the tattoo the character already has in the menu. All the tattoo parlors in the game have the same tattoo options. Tattoos in GTA V are entirely cosmetic, with no effect on gameplay. Online players have a longer list of tattoo options available, with gender-specific sets introduced in the Beach Bum and The Business Update, whereas the additional tattoos introduced in the I'm Not a Hipster Update were the same for male and female protagonists. Tattoo Range Gallery TattooParlor-GTAV.png|The cashier, Spider inside the tattoo parlor. Tattoo_in_GTA_V.jpg|Some of the tattoos available in GTA V. Locations Tattoo_GTAV_Chumash.jpg|Ink Inc. Tattoos in Great Ocean Highway, Chumash Tattoo_GTAV_El_Burro_Heights.jpg|Los Santos Tattoos in Sustancia Road, El Burro Heights Tattoo_GTAV_Paleto_Bay.jpg|Paleto Tattoo in Duluoz Avenue, Paleto Bay Tattoo_GTAV_Sandy_Shores.jpg|Alamo Tattoo Studio in Armadillo Avenue, Sandy Shores Tattoo_GTAV_Vespucci_Beach.jpg|The Pit Tattoos in an alley between Magellan Avenue and Bay City Ave, Vespucci Canals Tattoo_GTAV_Vinewood.jpg|Blazing Tattoo in Vinewood Boulevard, Downtown Vinewood Trivia 3D Universe *One of the available tattoo options is the phrase "Orange Grove Families". This was the original name for the Grove Street Families during the development stages of the game, and apparently this error was never noticed by game developers and it carried over into the final version of the game. **Similarly, another available tattoo erroneously reads "San Fiero" instead of "San Fierro". This was either the beta name for San Fierro, or simply a developer's spelling mistake. This error is also shown in the gang tag for the San Fierro Rifa, which does not appear in the game. *The radio station playing inside the Tattoo Parlors is Radio X. HD Universe Grand Theft Auto V *The radio station that plays inside the tattoo parlors is Channel X. *A large number of the tattoo options for Michael are Irish-themed. It could indicate that Michael has Irish ancestry. Grand Theft Auto Online * A few of the tattoos available at the tattoo parlors can similarly be found on Bike helmets purchasable from the clothing stores. These are the 'Death Behind', 'SA Assault' and "Skeleton Party" tattoos. * The right leg tattoo "Grub" is also the logo for Tequi-la-la. See Also *Barbers *Gyms External links *Tattoos Guide at GTA-SanAndreas.com, including images of tattoos. pl:Salony Tatuażu Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Features Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro Category:Tattoo Parlors